


Endeavor

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Back Scratches, Canon Universe, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Prompto's training to become a crownsguard was always difficult. The only thing(s) that kept him going was seeing Gladio's face everyday, and the promise he'd made to keep his friend safe.The more Gladio, the better.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth day! I'm having fun writing the pairs I'd never tried before.
> 
> The prompt for the day is, "Head/Back Scratches."

Becoming a crownsguard was difficult. Prompto expected it to be some tests and questions about whether he would protect the royalty in specific situations. But instead, he got eight hours of training per week with Gladiolus Amicitia himself, trapped uncomfortably inside the unique clothes designed for the crownsguard to simulate a fight as much as possible.

Not that he was complaining, but he honestly wanted it to be easier. Prompto already had his morning runs and would work out in a gym every Saturday, so the training part was quite irritating. He was 18, but he was still studying at school and trying to graduate successfully. And of course, Gladio wasn’t helping with his toughness and strict behavior. Nor did Ignis when they were in the Citadel.

However, he had once promised to princess Lunafreya that he would protect Noctis with his life, and he wasn’t going to break it anytime soon. Yes, the training and exercises were extra arduous, but if anything, the results of it would be Noctis’s safety. Prompto would do anything to keep his best friend safe. And as much as they were exhausting, he had his fun. They would hang out and joke around after it anyway, and it would make up for all that effort and sweats.

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned as he lowered himself on the couch on the other side of the room. 

“You okay there?”

He cocked his head and eyed Gladio, standing in front of him with sweat running down his forehead and arms crossed. He shook his head. “This uniform makes my skin itch. How do you guys wear this all the time?”

“We’ve got used to it. Don’t nag, kid.” Gladio gave him a pat on the back. He urged Prompto to stand up. He pointed toward the locker room. “We’re finished. You can get changed. I’m waiting for you.”

“Alright,” Prompto whispered, raising his hands in the air and letting out a yawn. He paused and jerked his head back toward the larger man when the realization hit him. “Should I wear something formal? I don’t know how people walk around here.”

“Nah. Wear whatever you want. Nobody cares about that.”

“Uh-huh.” 

Nobody was in the locker room. He was more comfortable like this anyway. Prompto shimmied out of the clothes, kicked off his shoes, and stepped inside the other room, using the opportunity to take a hot shower while spending time in the Citadel. He hurriedly washed his hair with the aromatic shampoo and cleaned the sweat off his body, turning off the faucet. Prom walked to his locker to grab a pair of clean clothes. He changed into them and dried his hair with the towel.

When he wore his sneakers and walked out of the room with the towel wrapped on his shoulder, Noctis and Ignis had just arrived and were preparing for their training.

He waved at them as their eyes met. “Hey, Noct and Iggy! You two are late again.”

“Dad wanted to talk to us. Nothing special. How did your training go? Did Gladio kick your ass?” Noctis asked with a smirk.

_Rude._

He shook his head and rushed to the shield leaning against the wall, and he settled a hand upon his shoulder. “Nope. I kicked his ass today. Am I wrong, big guy?”

“Kid’s small and scrawny, but he’s tough. He learns quickly.”

He scowled at Gladio, playfully elbowing his strong arms. Noctis stepped toward them and narrowed his eyes as he observed Prompto’s simple clothes, tossing a brow up.

“What’s that?” Noct finally asked after a pause.

“Comfortable clothes. What’s wrong with it?” His smile turned into a deep frown. He looked down to check if there was anything wrong with his dress, stepping back and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Noctis stared. He shook his head and cracked a wry smile. “Nothing. I thought we’re gonna train together, Prom.”

He shrugged. “We finished early. You guys can go ahead and do whatever you want. We’ll watch,” he said, his gaze slipping on Gladio’s deadpan expression as Noctis sprinted to his advisor with a nod. Blowing out his cheeks, he leaned against the wall next to the larger man and let their arms brush together. “Hey there, big guy. I’m still itchy.”

“Well, do something about it,” came Gladio’s stupid response. Well, he’d basically done something about it. He’d washed his back and tried to ignore it, but the soap in the locker room just made it worse now.

“Do something about it? How am I supposed to scratch my back with these nails?” Prompto looked down at his nails. They weren’t that bad. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to convince Gladio. Perhaps he just needed some attention from him.

“Then, turn around and let me take care of it,” Gladio said. He stared, his jaw going slack at how quick the shield responded.

He gulped, and then, “Huh?”

“Don’t stare. I’ll change my mind quickly.” Well, Prompto could _only_ stare. He’d expected Gladio to show some objections and be all irritated. This reaction was new and sudden, and he really didn’t know how to react. _Is he teasing me? Does he want me to turn around and then make fun of me?_ “What’re you waiting for? Turn around.”

He nodded enthusiastically, Gladio’s voice stirring him out of his disturbing thoughts. “Alright! Let’s do this!” Prom sang. He took a deep breath. He stood in front of the larger man until his back was facing him. When his huge and strong hands touched his clothed back, he let out a hiss and cursed, “Shit.”

He heard Gladio’s smirk behind him as his fingers brushed against the thin fabric of his shirt. “Gotcha.” 

Gladio leaned closer and let his palms and nails dig into his back. Prompto let out another hiss when he scratched the exact itchy area, and then he broke into a sheepish smile.

When the larger man noticed his laugh, he pressed his nails and scratched more hardly. Prompto groaned. He tried to push his hands away with a whine. “Stoooop. That’s too much. Go higher.”

“Now you’re ordering me around?” Gladio said, a hint of teasing and snicker in his voice. His hands drove higher. “There?”

“Yup. Just a little to the right and... yeah. Exactly.” Prompto let out a sigh. “You’re a lifesaver, big guy. I dunno what I should’ve done without you.”

“Don’t think you can butter me up that easily.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh wow, see who can’t take a compliment.”

Gladio’s fingers touched his neck and moved higher until they approached his blonde locks, chuckling as he threaded his hand through Prompto’s hair and massaged his scalp. Prompto sighed and smiled dreamily. “Didn’t know your head itches too.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Prompto, giving him a peek across his shoulder. “You don’t know how good it feels when someone plays with your hair.”

“‘Cause nobody’s ever done that.”

“What?!” Prompto gasped. He clasped his hands over his mouth. “Like, no one? Not even your mom or dad? Your friends?”

“Nah. Dad’s always busy, mom wanted to raise me tough and independent. Friends wouldn’t dare to do that ‘cause I look too strong for that.”

“Awww. Poor guy. Do you want me to return the favor then?”

“Do you want to scratch my back?” Gladio mocked with a laugh.

Prom shrugged. He turned his head as the larger man removed his hands from his hair and stepped away. “That, too. But I thought you’d like it if I play with your hair. You’re a hardass, but you still helped me. So…”

“Mmm,” Gladio simply hummed.

He took that as an invitation.

“Alrighty! Let’s see who’s the softie here,” he said, moving toward Gladio and raking his fingers inside his hair. Prompto didn’t know why he always imagined his hair to be rough like his personality, but it seemed like he was so wrong. Gladio was always full of surprises. “Ha, see? Now you can’t make fun of me anymore.”

“I swear if anybody sees me like this…” Gladio growled.

“Don’t be shy.”

The shield rolled his eyes and gave him a death glare. “I’m not shy.”

“Whatever you say, Gladio.” He massaged Gladio’s scalp and flashed a shit-eating grin. “I always thought your hair wouldn’t be soft. It’s even better than Noct’s. What shampoo do you use?”

“Nothing special. The one that His Highness over there uses.” Gladio gestured to the prince with his thumb.

“I can’t afford your nothing-special stuff. You’re living a dream, buddy,” mumbling under his breath, he shot Gladio a look and grinned. He stroked his hair and tilted his hair to the side, his tongue sticking out with the gesture of focusing since childhood. When Prompto’s wrists ached and he decided to finish, he stepped backward and slipped Gladio a curious look. “Okay! Any ideas or opinions? Was I good?”

“You were good,” he confirmed.

“Anything else?”

“Nah.”

“Mhmm.” He pouted. _Come on, Gladio. Don’t be stubborn now. Tell me,_ he thought. “Don’t you want to say anything else to me?”

“Thanks. For the help, I mean.”

_Bingo_

Prompto leaned closer to pinch his cheeks. Gladio grumbled in response and pulled away. “Aww, you’re totally welcome. I’m happy that I could help.” He laughed. “Love you too.”

“Don’t suck up to me, little guy. You won’t get anything else.”

His eyes narrowed. “Ugh. You’re the worst.”

“I thought you loved me.”

He giggled. _Of course I love you, big guy. You love me too,_ Prompto wanted to say, but he bit his tongue before the words slipped out. Working out was only fun with Gladio, and he was more glad to exercise and see his face at the same time every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!


End file.
